Let The Games Begin
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: Well let the games begin. So will Tom win this round or will the Christina walk a way with victory over him.


**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

**Let the Game's Begin **

****Please take note that this takes place before they got married or had kids****

"So why are we doing this again?" Christina asked as she took a seat on the sofa grabbing the glass of red wine off the coffee table and taking a sip of it before removing her shoes.

"I told you to relax and have a little fun." Tom told her as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Okay but isn't this usually the type of thing you do with more then two people.

"Yeah it can be, but the version were doing you can only do well I prefer to only do with two people.

"Okay! How many versions are there?" Christina asked in a curious voice.

"Umm….I'm not really sure." He told her as he dug through one of the kitchen drawers looking for something.

"Okay! But you know we could have found something better to do then this, you know that right?"

"It'll be fun I promise." Tom chuckled in a devilish laugh as he grabbed the small box from the back of the drawer that he was looking for a long with a note pad pencil and the bowl of fresh strawberries that was sitting on the counter taking them over to the coffee table.

"Okay what was that for?"

"What?" Tom asked in another laugh as he sat in the chair across from her.

"That laugh, Tom your up to something." Christina said with a certainty in her voice.

"No I'm not Christina where just going to have a little fun."

"Umm…. Is that supposed to convince me?"

"Why would you need convincing where just going to have some fun believe me your going to like It." he told her as he smiled and opened the box.

"Okay fine I give in?" Christina said with a smile as she notice that he had some kind of cards in his hands "So I take it that where playing some sort of card game?" she asked as a smirk started to form on her face.

"That we are." Tom replied as he started to shuffle the deck.

"Okay so what game are we playing?" Christina asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a long sip from the glass of wine she was holding.

"UNO!"

"Excuse me, did you just say UNO?" Christina asked with a laugh and a skeptical look now forming on her face.

"Yeah I did, where playing UNO; I thought it would be fun."

"Okay one more question why exactly do you want to play this game?" she asked still feeling that he was up to something. All Tom could do was start laughing as he picked up his glass of wine when she asked the question; he took a long sip and set it back on the table next to the note pad.

"Fine Christina I thought that we could make it a little more interesting."

"And how in the hell are we going to do that?" she asked as she smiled at him with another raised brow. "It's UNO! Are we playing for money? Because I could use a new pair of jimmy choo." she asked as she started laughing.

"In a way." Tom replied with a devilish laugh.

"See there's that laugh again."

"Come on Christina I don't know what you're talking about it's a normal laugh."

"And what do you mean in a way either where playing for money or not."

"don't worry about what where playing for just yet, if you need a new pair of shoes I would be more then happy to buy you all the shoes you want." he told her in a smile as he started to explain some of the rules of the game to her.

"Okay I'm going to hold you to that, but wait a minute…." Christina started to finish with a laugh when Tom leaned over the table and ran his moist tongue across her lips then covering her mouth with his slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth. "Whoa! Okay Strip UNO it is then." She told him as he busted out laughing as he sat back down in his chair. "See this is so not funny." she told him with a smile "I knew you where up to no good." Tom just looked at her with a bright smile. "So you understand the rules of the game every time you lose a hand you take off something."

"Okay, you take off a piece of clothing, and we play until one of us is completely naked? I got it." Christina said as she sighed wishing that she hadn't taking off her shoes already.

"That's it." Tom said as he licked his lips just a bit before biting down on his bottom one at the thought of Christina being completely naked in front of him, he knew that he was going to have a hard time concentrating on the game with her sitting like that across form him.

"Okay I have another question?" Christina asked with a serious look on her face.

"And what's that?" Tom asked wondering if she was about to back out of the game.

"What does the winner get again?" Tom just laughed as he looked up at her a little stunned at the question.

"What do you want?" he asked, curious to hear what she had to say.

"I'm not sure yet, something big, really BIG! What do you want?" she replied back with a smile.

"I just want you to say yes to two things I ask of you?"

"I don't know about that one Tom, you may ask me to go bungee jumping or something."

"Okay! What if I asked you for something that's in reason and you'll have fun doing it."

"I don't know, but I might be able to work with that." Christina said with a hesitation in her voice.

"I promise I want ask for anything you can't give me or you can't handle."

"That's not what I'm concerned about, I'm pretty sure that I can give you and handle anything you ask for." Christina said in a laugh "but am I ready to give it to you that's the question."

"I think the two things I want you're ready to give me."

"Oh is that so Dr. Wakefield? What makes you so sure?" she asked backing it up with a smile."Because one of them you have already giving me before." he told her as he started laughing, and she just looked at him then started laughing herself.

"Okay fine I'm in and how about that working both ways if I win you say yes to two things I want."

"Fine with me because your not going to win." he told her as he picked up the deck of cards off the table shuffling them again then dealing out the both of them a hand. "Oh and no backing out of the deal for any reason, you have to do what ever the person wants." he told her as he picked up his hand. Christina just looked at him with another curious look on her face as he said it, and she started to get an uneasy feeling, what was he up to she thought to herself as she picked up her hand.

"Curiosity killed the cat Christina." he told her as he noticed the look on her face.

"Okay fine no backing out I promise." she told him still more then a little hesitant about the decision that she had just made not knowing what he wanted. Christina smile widened as she won the first hand and watched as Tom took off his shoes.

"Okay that was a lucky hand," he told her as he smiled and tossed them to the side of the room. Christina picked up the cards and shuffling them then placed them on the table. "So do you want to cut them." she asked in another wide smile, Tom smirked and nodded no. Christina picked them back up and dealt the both of them another hand. Christina sat there and stared at him as he started smiling at the cards that he was holding, "Okay I take it you have a good hand this time?" she asked as she sat there contemplating what was going to be the first thing she was going to take off seeing as she only had on a few articles of clothing. "That I do." he smiled as he put down a draw two. Christina gave him a funny look and draw two cards from the deck "Okay play, it's your turn." she told him in a bit of a worried voice wondering what he had in his hand.

"I am, just give me a second just trying to figure out how I'm going to do this." he told her with more then a happy look on his face. "Come on Tom play." she told him. "Patience sweetheart patience." he told her as he put down a skip one after another then another drew two cards. "Your turn." he told her as he looked up at her smiling like a kid in a candy store. "Aw… hell." Christina cried out as she pulled two cards from the deck and noticing that he only had three cards left in his hand. "Okay you might win this round." she told him as she put the blue seven on the discard deck. "Might!" he said as he put down a blue reverse then a wild card turning the deck to yellow as he called out UNO. Christina looked at him with a smug look on her face and place a yellow skip then a yellow four on the deck. Tom busted out laughing as he placed the yellow drew two on top of it as he sat back in the chair eyeing Christina. "Now, I believe you need to remove something." he said with a little to much joy in his voice, Christina smirked and shot him a sideways glance as she started to remove the blouse she was wearing. "I'm pretty sure this is the first thing you wanted me to take off. Tom started to laugh. "Damn you think you know me so well don't you?" he asked as he picked up his glass and took a drink of wine as he ran his eyes over her chest and the sexy lace bra she was wearing.

"I do, but don't worry this will be the only thing I take off tonight." she told him with a little more then confidence in her voice as she grabbed her glass of wine off the table taking a sip as she watched him grabbed the cards off the table and shuffled them. By the end of the seventh round Christina was starting to worry she was down to just her undies now and Tom was sitting just a little to damn cocky in his tee-shirt undies and socks. "Tom this is not fair you had on more clothes then I did." she told him with a little whining in her voice. Tom looked at her and smiled just before giving her that devilish laugh. "It's all fair in love and war" he told her as he pointed to the deck motioning her to put down a card. "Now play, it's your turn." he told her now laughing because he only had one card left in his hand. "Now Tom you know this is so wrong this is the first and the last time I let you talk me into playing this game like this." she told him as she laid the red nine on the deck and to her surprise Tom pulled a card from the deck, "its still your turn Christina, play." he told her as he started shaking his head in disbelief that he now had two cards in his hands to her four, "what's wrong babe? You afraid that I might win this hand?" she asked him with a little laughter in her voice as she played the next card.

"Do I look worried to you?" he asked as he pulled a card from the deck placing it on top and changing it to the color that he needed.

"yeah you do from where I'm sitting." she told him as she pulled a card from the deck "shit" she cried out seeing that she had no green cards in her hand.

"See that's what you get for trying to be nasty." he told her as he played a skip then one of the other three cards he had in his hand.

"whatever!" she told him as she rolled her eyes and pulled a card from the deck and placing the draw four on the discard pile, she looked up at him and smiled, "how you like me now the color is blue." she told him as she played the blue skip followed by the reverse then as she called out UNO the blue four. Tom just looked at her and smiled as he slowly started to pulled the white Tee-Shirt over his head. Christina was grinning from ear to ear as she crossed her legs and grabbing one of the pillows from the sofa placing it in front of her as she leaned back against the sofa watching with anticipation taking in and admiring all of his gorgeousness as she licked her lips he pulled off the Tee he was wearing showing her that body she loved as she noticed the look on his face.

"Why Thomas Wakefield if I didn't know any better by the look on your face you deliberately let me win that hand." she told him as she noticed a bigger grin on his face.

"Now why would I do that Christian? I'm in this to win It." he told her with a smile as he tossed the shirt over to the other side of the room where the rest of their clothes was laying.

"I don't know why you would do that." she told him as she put the pillow back on the other side of the sofa that she was holding in front of her, she stood up and walked over to where he was sitting in the chair she straddled his lap as she ran her hands down his bare chest she softly kissed him on the lips before moving around to the curve of his neck.

"Why Christina Hawthorne," he moaned out "if I didn't know any better I would think you where trying to distract the competition." he told her as he started to cress and draw circles on her bare back, she kissed him again "maybe" she whispered before reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing a strawberry she sat there for a split second before feeding it him as the juice started to run down the side of his mouth she kissed him again tasting the juice from his lips and tongue, "damn I don't know if it was you or the strawberry that taste so damn sweet." she told him as she reached over and grabbed another one and feed it to him again to make sure. "Hmm… guess it was you that's so sweet," she told him as she pulled away from the kiss slowly licking her lips before she started kissing the curve of his neck again and working her way up to the tip of his ear and then back to his mouth.

"Okay if you keep that up I wont be responsible for my actions," he moaned out as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her into his lap more. "Oh god! You feel good but we need to finish the game." he moaned out.

"We could just call it a tie" she whispered in his ear.

"You would like that now that I'm about to win."

"I'm the one winning." she told him as she started to kiss his shoulder biting it knowing that it would leave a mark before sliding her hand down and playing with the waistband of his boxers.

"_dieu Je t'aime_ Christina." he told her in French as his body started doing things he could no longer control. "Okay stop! and let's finish this." he told her as he pushed her back just a bit as he closed his eyes and caressed her naked body as he inhaled her scent.

She rested her forehead against his. "Bedroom." she whispered.

Tom took a long look at her and smiled, "after we declare a winner." he told her as she looked at him in an odd way. "Okay you win." she whispered before covering his mouth completely with hers kissing him deep as her body reacted to the touch of his hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked in between kisses.

"Yes I'm sure you're the winner I forfeit." she told him not caring at that moment what she had just gotten herself into.

"Oh damn…babe are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her as he felt himself getting very aroused. "God you're beautiful," He mumbled against her lips, pulling her into him once again.

"Yes babe I do." she told him eagerly wanting to feel ever inch of him. "are you sure you want this?" she asked him as she kissed him passionately arching her back and rocking her body forward.

"Oh God Yes, yes I want it more then you know." he told her as she pulled back and rested her forehead against his again. "Then what are we waiting for, Bedroom?" she repeated. This time there was no hesitation he got to his feet with her still in his arms, she more then trusted his strength to bare her weight as he lifted himself and her off the chair, she wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling her face into the curve of his neck and her legs around his waist, as he carried her into the bedroom he sat on the side of the bed with her still in his arms as he kissed her shoulder then the curve of her neck her tempting breast were only a short distance away, his lips skimmed downward on her bare skin. She moaned out with pleasure has his mouth closed around her nipple and tugged, her head fell backwards as she pressed her body against his, one more sweet taste he thought as he moved to her other breast his pulse was racing, and she was on fire he could feel her entire body shaking with need. His hands pulled her hips firmly against his blunt arousal, her heart was beating rapidly she couldn't hear herself think at the arousing and erotic contact, the soft, warm touch of his hands on her body was driving them both insane. He slowly lifted his head and looked into her hazels eyes. "Christina….." he started to say, the need for her had build up inside of him as he slowly and softly rolled her over onto her back scooting her up into the middle of the bed she looked at him for a second and continued right on driving him out of his mind with her tongue she was lost in the touch and taste of him, she pulled him into her and kissed him sealing there fate as he quickly removed her underwear then his own tossing them to the floor, she shifted into a more comfortable position until her body was under him as his body hovered hers completely, she could barely catch her breath or speak as he ran his hand against her inner thigh, gently pushing them apart, as he rested himself between them "I wannataste you" he whispered softly has he began to slide downward, kissing her as he past her breast, and her stomach. The touch of him there sent her body into over drive she tried to move away but his hands grabbed her hips holding her in place his tongue moved and she cried out his name, "oh God Tom," her hands were clutching the sheets and all she could do was moan out in pleasure, her body was his and he wasn't letting go her body started to react to what he was doing he slowly moved back up kissing her stomach then her breast then the curve of her neck "damn you taste good." he whispered as he looked her deep in the eyes, she smiled and softly caressed his face as she stared back at him, then she ran her hand down his chest and up under his arms as she ran her fingernails up and down his back softly, he pulled her into a hard kiss as he moved in closer to her she wrapped her legs around his thighs as he slowly entered her she closed her eyes as their body's dance in slow motion he moved in closer to her picking up a little more force he wanted to feel her all of her, feeling her against him was pure heaven and before they knew it they were all most in full force he withdrew just a bit, she arched her back up against him locking her legs around him pulling him into her more he withdrew again knowing that it would make her react she clawed her finger into his back his body reacted by plunging deeper into her; her body was his and she knew it as there body's move in the same rhymed he whispered in her ear "do you know what I want you to say yes to?" he asked as he continued to make her moan out in pleasure "yes; yes anything you want." she cried out as she was gasping and breathless, she tried to swallow but nothing happened she bit down on her bottom lip, "Oh God! what do you want babe?" she asked just barley getting it out of her mouth she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what he had to say but at this point she didn't care. "Damn you feel good" she said as his body catered to hers he kissed her hard as he slowly pulled away again she relaxed just a bit as her body gave into him "I want a baby." he whispered in her ear, as his body picked up a little more force, "okay sweetie what ever you want," she said just as his body moved a little deeper, her body met his stroke for stroke their mouths fused and her fingers clawed into his back again she arched her back up again as her body tightened and her release finally came she monad out in pleasure against his neck "oh god Tom." she whispered as their body's continued she held him as his thrusting got faster and deeper he covered her mouth kissing her hard and deep as he came closer, his body tensed and he continued to thrust as he let himself c** in side her, as he slowed to a stop he laid there holding her in place for a few minutes, "so where having a baby." he whispered softly as he looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"Yes we are but I didn't say when." she whispered back softly with a smile on her face.

"Okay damn you got me babe." he said as a sweet little smirk formed on his face. "I love you Christina."

"I love you too Thomas."


End file.
